Anime murder
by worldtraveller11
Summary: What if Misty got murdered and Ash had to solve the case?
1. Chapter 1: Ashs calm night

Ash looked out at the night sky with a cigarette hanging out of his was thinking about how well his past few years had had been offered to be a Pokemon Master but declined and went to pokecollege instead to study anatomy. Not only did he graduate with honours but he also fell in love with a girl who he adored, Misty.

Misty and Ash had met some years before but were very immature and were not in love, however in college they met again and slowly fell in love. Pikachu had always stayed with them and even though he was very old and on his last legs he still cheered Misty up when Togepi passed away.

Misty and Ash were now on their honeymoon in being an insomniac was wide awake stargazing and smoking at 3am whilst Misty, was fast asleep after enjoying a romantic play with Ash.

Ash was on his was to the kitchen to drink some vodka when he heard a piercing screech and glass breaking.


	2. Chapter 2: You look beautiful in death

At first Ash thought it was a Pokemon. "Stupid Chimchars" he mumbled got some ramune and sat on the balcony reading the sort of magazines he enjoyed.

After half an hour he decided to read in bed, he was reading a book about a trainer on a lifeboat with a leopardos and was enjoying it. So Ash lugged himself off his chair and trudged upstairs. He loved Misty so much that on the way up he felt like a kid at christmas because he was so excited to see her.

Ash opened the door to his he Walked in a wave of shock shook was blood on the sheets, the bedside table and the floor. Mistys face was smashed in. Tears rolled down Ashs cheeks. "Oh Misty you still look beautiful in death" he sobbed.


	3. Chapter 3: Jenny's idea

After a while pikachu heard his trainers tortured sobs and ran upstairs. "Pika pika" he chirped sympathetically. "Oh pikachu I will never laugh again"Ash sobbed. A tear slid down Pikachu's cheek as he remembered Togepi's departure. "Officer Jenny will find the crook who did this for me" Ash cried.

"What do you mean a Pokemon killed her!" Ash roared. "Sorry Ash but a human didn't kill her a Pokemon did" Officer Jenny soothed. "Fine I'll find the victim for you and I won't give up until the victim is behind bars!" Officer Jenny exited the house.


	4. Chapter 4: 100 mute goodbyes

Ash thought Misty's funeral was terrible. It was in the water gym that her dad ran and there were 200 lowered eyes and 100 mute goodbyes. Misty would of wanted it to be a celebration of her life. A tear slid down Ashs cheek as he remembered her Bohemian life style. Misty's mum and dad looked so old, they were huddled up in inky clothes.

After the funeral Misty's father pulled Ash aside. "Ash dude me and Suki need time to think. We are going to Himalu city for a long vacation and want you to stay in our house" Misty's father said sadly. "But everything will remind me of Misty!" Ash cried. Misty's father patted Ashs back. "I know dude, it will be hard to let go but we must stay strong and even though her memory holds on like a disease you will smile again" Misty's father explained. Ash smiled, he wished he had a father like Daisuke. His own father had been a Pokemon master but he had also been a booze hound who left Ash and his mother when Ash was only four. He had then died when Ash was seven and all he left were a pile of battered porno took the key to the Waterflower household, someday he would learn to be strong.


	5. Chapter 5: A visitor

Ash had been staying in the Waterflower household for nearly a had avoided going upstairs in case he came across Misty's room and always ordered takeaways since there were pictures of Misty in the day pikachu and Ash would visit the breakfast diner to review their suspect list. So far they had a long list of suspects but none of them seemed to hate Misty. Ash knew this and so did Pikachu but they never told each other this.

It was Saturday night and Ash was feeling so lonely he couldn't stand it. He picked up his phone and called his ex girlfriend Dawn. "Hey Dawn" He mumbled down the phone. "Hey Ash" Dawn replied. "Wanna come over?" Ash asked. "Yes!" Dawn replied excitedly.

Dawn and Ash sat down and drank some beer. They had nothing to talk about. Ash didn't know why he had done this, he hated Dawn. He was so lonely that she was his top choice of guest. After an awkward silence Dawn told an amusing joke about a goldeen. The joke was awful but it was the one Misty had told Ash on their first date. Ash smiled and led Dawn to Misty's bedroom. They lay down on Misty's bed which was painted with her dreams. Ash drew Dawns body near.


End file.
